


Hallow Ball

by Sampai66



Series: Klancetober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asking Out, Ball, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Halloween, Keithtober 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Red Riding Hood Keith, Undead Creatures, Werewolf Lance, demon hunter keith, invisibility power, klance, only because of the cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Lance always interfered with Keith's work, but this time around Lance had a good reason for it ;)HALLOWEEN 2018 FIC!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! Please enjoy this Klance Halloween fic I wiped up, it has demon hunter/red riding hood Keith and werewolf Lance. I really like how this one turned out! Prompts were werewolf, fangs, dancing and Halloween!
> 
> Also! There is AMAZING art to go with this fic and I can't express how much I love it and how much it helped inspire me to write this :)  
> Please head on over to my Tumblr to look at it
> 
> [Sampai66 Tumblr](http://sampaii-ca.tumblr.com/post/179643798744/hallow-ball-klance-fic)

Keith gripped the handle of his Blade and swung forward without a second thought slashing through the Duat’s chest. Pulling his Blade from it’s undead heart, he noticed three more Duat approaching from behind. Crouching down he propelled himself forward, red cloak flowing in his wake. Raising his Blade, he sliced through the neck of the first one, cleanly severing it’s head. 

A clawed hand swiped towards him but Keith was quick to move and dodged it. Sweeping the Duat off its feet with a swing of his leg, the Duat toppled over and Keith wasted no time in driving his Blade through its heart. 

The third stood a few paces away from Keith, sizing him up, eyeing him like he was a piece of steak to be devoured. This one wasn’t like the others, he was forming a plan of attack as opposed to blindly running after its prey like the others did. THIS Duat must be older, the longer a Duat “lived” the more it began to regain the senses and intelligence. No more blindly running and attacking prey out of insatiable hunger, no, this was calculated blood lust.

Keith needed to end this quickly. Looking around he spotted a fire escape above…perfect. Attacking from above was the best way, kept him away from sharp claws and even sharper teeth. 

He began to run towards the Duat, sheathing his Blade so he could use both hands. The Duat seemed startled for a moment but then started to run head first towards Keith. 

Almost there….almost….now!

Keith flung himself up towards the fire escape grabbing the lowest hanging rung of a ladder, propelling himself up and over the Duat’s head. Twisting in mid air and pulling out his Blade he began to swing down aiming to severe its head but before metal met flesh the Duat was suddenly gone. 

It was all so fast and Keith’s Blade met nothing but air and the loud sound of a body impacting something echoed throughout the alleyway.

“God damn it.” Keith muttered as he landed on his feet. The smell of wet dog wafted up his nose.

“McClain!” Looking towards a dumpster, Keith could see Lance holding the still beating heart of the Duat. Lance turned and gave Keith a smirk, closing his fist around the heart and crushing it into dust.

“What the hell Lance?! I told you to stop interfering with my hunts!”

“You’re on our turf Samurai, makes it fair game to me.” Lance’s grin was so wide he looked maniacal in the low light of the alley. His fangs glinting in the moonlight.

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. They’ve been over this multiple times yet Lance uses the same excuse every time he interrupts Keith during a hunt.

Maybe if he says it slower, like he’s speaking to a five year old, he’ll get it.

“Lance, we’ve been over this. You know the Blade doesn’t abide by territorial boundaries, it’s an agreement all the covens and clans took long ago. Duat’s are the one single enemy of all and it’s our job to track them and kill them so they don’t harm anyone. Blades can pass freely through any territory, so long as they are on a hunt.”

During his speech, Lance had taken to leaning against the dumpster and was picking at his teeth, staring down the alley spacing out.

“Lance! Did you hear a word I just said?”

“Ya ya mullet I know the rules,” Lance waved his hands to brush Keith off. Keith scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Then why are you HERE, Lance?”

Lance actually looked a little bashful as he rubbed the back of his neck and was looking past Keith towards a spot on the wall, not meeting Keith’s eyes.

“I-I wanted to see you.” Lance said as he looked at Keith, his blue eyes actually looking shy and Keith’s breath caught in his throat.

“Me? You wanted to see me? But–why?”

“Well, you haven’t given me a way to contact you and I wanted to ask you something..” Lance was back to staring at the ground, gnawing on his lower lip with one fang. His tail was bushy and stiff.

Keith was confused, very confused. What did Lance want? He was always annoying Keith with his interruptions and funny nicknames. But now, with this new shy Lance in front of him, Keith couldn’t tell up from down and needed some answers.

“Ooook, shoot. What do you want to ask me?”

It took a minute for Lance to respond and when he did, his question came out so jumbled and fast that Keith couldn’t make out a thing he said. 

“Come again?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed and he eyed Lance. Just now noticing the bright cherry red blush on his cheeks. It was hard to notice at first with his dark complexion and low light.

Lance ran his hand down his face and sighed. Standing tall and looking Keith straight in the eyes he said,” Keith, if-if you’re not busy…would you like to come with me to the Hallow Ball on Halloween?” Lance deflated letting out the breathe he’d been holding and slouched back to his relaxed pose.

Keith stood there wide eyed and brain pleasantly buzzing from the shock of Lance’s question. Keith had heard of the Hallow Ball, a huge party the werewolf clans hosted every year on Halloween. He’d never thought he’d get the opportunity to go, especially not with Lance. He had no idea Lance had felt this way about him. 

Keith couldn’t say he was unhappy about it though, Keith has always thought Lance was handsome but he never expected anything to happen between them. Hell, he wasn’t even aware that Lance liked dudes, but here he is, asking Keith out on a date. 

O man a date…

With Lance..

At a Halloween ball…

Keith’s lips lifted into a smile and he let out a little giggle. He stifled it as soon as he heard it though and realized Lance was still waiting for an answer. He looked up and Lance was staring at him with this look of giddy excitement in his eyes. “Did you just? Did you just giggle?”

Keith clamped his hand over his mouth, “What? No I didn’t.” It came out muffled because of his hand and Lance started to laugh. “Yes you did! Geez that was the cutest shit I’ve ever seen! You’re killing me here Kogane!” Lance laid his hands over his heart like the sound of a giggle had physically hurt him.

“O shut it McClain!” Keith shoved him on the chest and Lance caught his hands before he could pull away.

“So..was that a yes?” That bashful smile was back and Keith felt his brain melt a little more. He really, really wanted to say yes but he also really, really wanted to make Lance work for it a little more.

Keith smirked, “I’ll tell you what.” Their hands were still clasped between them and Keith leaned in towards Lance’s face. His breath ghosting across Lance’s lips.

“If you can stop following me and stop interfering with my hunts for a week…then I’ll go with you to the ball.” Keith kissed Lance on the cheek, savoring the warmth of his skin for a second before pulling back. “What do you say?” Keith’s eyebrow raised in question, “Think you can handle that?”

“Deal!!” Lance shouted so loud that a few crows on a power line overhead startled and flew away. “But!” Lance cleared his throat trying to calm down. “But,” he said much quieter. “I’ll need your phone number, I mean how else will I get a hold of you if I can’t interfere with your hunts?”

Keith huffed, one side of his mouth twitching up into a smile. Of course Lance would find a loop hole. Keith held out his hand towards Lance and made a grabby motion for his phone. Lance scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Keith.

Keith entered his number and handed the phone back to Lance. He pressed close to Lance and ran his hands up to his ears. All fluffy and a rich chocolate color like the color of his hair. Keith stroked behind one and Lance immediately melted at the touch and looked into Keith’s eyes.

“Let’s see if you can last a week McClain.” Keith whispered and pulled his hood up and vanished from sight.

Lance stood their feeling breathless, “You’re on Samurai.”

***

Keith groaned into his pillow at the sound of his phone buzzing on his nightstand. He slapped around for it and opened up the message displayed on the screen.

3:32 AM

**Wolfsbane McClain** : Wakey wakey Mullet Man! It’s time for your answer! ;)

**Wolfsbane McClain** : I’ve been so good! I didn’t interfere with a hunt at all this week!

**Wolfsbane McClain** : In fact I actually haven’t been outside at all this week. Played video games alllllllll day, every day!

Ya, Keith knows that’s true because Lance had a habit of texting him every hour, on the hour, including a few times when he was sleeping to tell Keith exactly what he was doing. Lance had kept straight on their bargain but boy o boy did he find a loophole. Since he couldn’t be with Keith physically, he made his presence known through text..constantly. Keith got use to his ramblings but he still enjoyed his sleep and 3:30 AM is way too fucking early to be texting.

**Red Hood Keef** : Lance…..it’s 3:30 in the fucking morning..

**Red Hood Keef** : go back to sleep

**Wolfsbane McClain** : but..but..I can’t sleep till you give me an answer

(sadpuppy.img)

Uuuuggghh this boy is going to be the death of him. But Keith couldn’t help his smile forming..

**Red Hood Keef** : I hope you realize that I can’t dance..and I’ll probably step on your feet.

**Wolfsbane McClain** : Don’t worry babe! I’ll teach you how to dance!

**Wolfsbane McClain** : OMG!! I’m so excited!!

**Wolfsbane McClain** : We’re going to have so much fun!

“Babe!” Keith sputtered as the texts kept coming. He groaned and buried his head into the pillow as his heart stuttered and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Lance really will be the death of him.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Hallow Ball is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's well past Halloween but I really wanted to add a second chapter to this story :)

Keith could see the entrance to the mansion from where he stood. He’d been standing there hidden in the shadows for a solid five minutes psyching himself up. He didn’t need to hide in the shadows because his cloak kept him invisible but he felt more comfortable hanging out under the low lying tree branches.

_Ok Keith, you can do this. You know Lance, have known him for awhile. You’ve been texting him for the past week._

_You can do this._

Keith took his hood off, his antennae springing up from their headband, and he appeared from out of the shadows. Taking one more deep breath, he started towards the front door of the house. 

He could hear laughter and music coming from within and rang the doorbell. He hoped someone could hear it through all the noise. But then he remembered he was surrounded by werewolves and their hearing was impeccable.

It only took a few moments for the door to open and Lance stood tall in front of him. Keith’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Lance’s costume. His face was painted like a skull, one for Dia de los Muertos and he was wearing a pin striped black and white suit that hugged him in all the right places. The dark makeup around his eyes making the blue of his eyes seem brighter than normal and he had a miniature top hat on, _which looked adorable in between his wolf ears._ Keith had to force himself to blink because he was staring so hard. 

“Keith! Hi!” Lance shuffled nervously in the doorway. “Come in come in!”

“I’m glad you made it.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck with a shy smile on his face. “Here let me take your cloak.”

Keith untied the ribbon in the front and slide the cloak off his shoulders and handed it to Lance.

Lance gasped and stared at Keith’s costume.

“O man.” He whispered, “You look so..” _cute, adorable, can I kiss all over your face?_ “Amazing-y-you look amazing Keith.”

Keith felt a blush creep up to his cheeks and was thankful that he was wearing green tinted powder to match is costume. He looked down at the bright silver romper, green body suit, silver boots and silver gloves to match. Keith loved old cheesy space movies with Barbarella type characters and used that as his inspiration for his costume.

“Y-you like it?” Keith gave a little spin for Lance to see.

Lance whistled through his teeth in appreciation. “I like it very much.” _Your legs look real nice in those shorts and that ass--_ “These,” Lance flicked the antennae on top of Keith’s head. “Are adorable.”

Keith snorted and pulled out his fake blaster from his holster and pointed it at Lance.

“Keith the alien bounty hunter at your service.” Keith pulled the trigger and the blaster made a taser sound and flashed it’s lights at the end of the barrel.

Lance stumbled back, clutching at his heart in fake agony. “Ahh you got me!”

Keith lifted the barrel of the blaster towards his lips and blew on it like he was blowing away imaginary smoke and then he spun the blaster on his finger tip before holstering it.

_Jeezus, Keith was going to be the death of him by the end of the night._ Lance thought as he gestured for Keith to follow him.

They made their way through the house, all the while Lance pointing out different rooms to Keith. They ended in the kitchen where there were Halloween themed food and drink laid out.

In the corner Keith noticed what looked like a small shrine. A picture of an elderly woman sat in the middle, candles surrounded it along with food offerings and small colorful skulls.

“Is that a shrine?” Keith nodded his head towards the far corner while accepting the drink Lance handed to him.

“Hmm?” Lance hummed as he took a sip from his drink and turned to look. “O! That’s my family’s Dia de Los Muertos shrine for my abuelita. She passed a few years ago so we make one for her every year in honor of her memory.” Lance glanced at Keith. “Have you ever celebrated Dia de los Muertos?”

“Not personally but I’ve heard of it.” Keith bit his lip and looked towards the shrine. “I think it is a really nice holiday though...to remember and honor your loved ones.” He looked back towards Lance and he couldn’t help but notice the fond look in Lance’s eyes while he looked at him.

“It is. It’s one of my favorites actually.” Lance paused and looked down at his cup. “I miss my abuelita a lot so it’s nice to have a day that is dedicated to her memory. I also really like how Halloween and Dia de los Muertos are so close together. Get to celebrate them at the same time.” 

Keith smiled and laid his hand over Lance’s. Lance looked up at him and squeezed his hand. “Come on, let’s go dance!” Lance dragged Keith out of the kitchen to, what looked like a small ballroom. Keith was in awe of the Halloween decorations decorating the walls and ceiling.

One corner of the ballroom was decorated to look like a graveyard where a photo booth was set up. There was a stage with a live band playing at the farthest end of the room and there was fog rolling out onto the dance floor where there were people attempting to do the thriller dance. But what Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off was the ceiling. Hundreds of candles floated in midair along with tiny pumpkins and bats flying around them. 

“Wow” Keith breathed out. Lance glanced up and beamed. “Cool right? My friend Pidge did that, she enchanted all the items to float. Took forever to gather all the candles and pumpkins. The bats actually live on the property so she just did a simple summoning spell to lure them here.”

Keith’s eyes reflected the candlelight and Lance had to take a moment to remember to breathe, he looked so beautiful.

He took Keith’s hand and lead him onto the dance floor. “Umm Lance..” Keith hesitated. “I can’t exactly dance..well.” He looked at Lance nervously. “I’ll probably step on your toes.”

Lance chuckled, “Keith, you fight with your ninja moves all the time, that’s practically like dancing.” Tugging on Keith’s hand he pulled him close against him. Taking Keith’s right hand and wrapping it around his waist, holding his left hand within his right, Lance started to sway to the music. 

Luckily it was a slow song and Keith didn’t have to worry about complicated footwork. Other couples joined them on the dance floor. Swaying and wrapping their arms around each other.

Keith took his hand from Lance’s and wrapped both arms around his neck, effectively pulling them closer, noses almost touching. Lance’s cheeks were a cute shade of red and his eyes were wide in surprise. That didn’t last long though as a slow smirk crawled its way onto his face. 

“See, you aren’t that bad Samurai.” He whispered, so close Keith could smell the coconut rum he’d been drinking. Keith’s eyes slowly closed and his head tilted to one side. Lance following his lead, but before their lips could touch…

“Heeeellllllooooooo beautiful creatures of the night!!!” Someone yelled over the microphone. Keith and Lance startled but still had their arms around one another. Keith snickered while Lance groaned into Keith’s shoulder. Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head and patted his back in a consoling manner.

“Now is the time we’ve all been waiting for!” The announcer, a man with a medium build and crazy looking reddish brown hair wearing a lab coat and big rubber gloves, was gesturing and parading around the stage. “The infamous, Hallow Ball costume contest!”

Lance lifted his head, flashing a devilish looking smirk towards Keith. One look at it and Keith knew what he was thinking.

“No Lance.” Keith said as he sent his best glare towards him. Lance ignored him, grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stage. “ _Lance._ ” Keith hissed. “I’m NOT going up there.”

“Keith,” Lance pleaded, putting on his best puppy dog face. “Don’t worry, we got this. With how adorable you look at how hot _I_ look,” he winked for good measure,”one of us is bound to win.”

“Ugh this is such a bad idea,” Keith mumbled but stopped resisting being pulled towards the stage.

There were about ten others up on stage all lined up in a row. Matt, who Lance had just told Keith the host was, started to explain what they needed to do in order to win the contest. Which apparently involved each contestant doing a strut down the length of the stage to show off their outfit. Matt also pinned numbers on all the contestants. Keith was about ready to bolt right then and there if it wasn’t for the fact that Lance was still holding his hand and was vibrating with excitement. It was cute, _really cute._

“Ooookkkk all you beautiful creatures! Let’s see what these lovely contestants got!” Matt shouted into the microphone and then pointed somewhere above the dance floor. “Hit it Pidge!” Music started up and a spot light shone down upon the stage. The first few contestants just walked up and down the stage doing small twirls to show off their outfits, the following handful got a little more into it by doing dances or striking poses. When it came to Lance he strutted down the stage and at the very end he turned, backside facing the audience, winked over his shoulder and landed right into a perfect split finishing up with a little butt wiggle as he got up. 

Keith was momentarily speechless and only came out of his stupor when Lance nudged him and said “Go get’em tiger.”

_Well shit, what was he going to do to top THAT!_ Keith had to come up with something quick. He walked down the length of the stage with his hands in his pockets, nonchalantly glancing out into the audience, trying to will the blush off his cheeks. Making it to the end of the stage, Keith pulled out his blaster and “shot” a few people in the audience, blowing the imaginary smoke away and holstering it. Adding a wink at the end for good measure. He strutted back to Lance’s side and almost collapsed from nerves, he couldn’t believe he did that!

Lance looked at him in awe and grabbed his hand and squeezed. Meanwhile Matt was back up on stage with the microphone.

“Well that was awesome! Now, the audience gets to vote for the winner! You get five minutes to toss your vote in the bins up front.” He pointed to a few boxes in front of the stage. “If you don’t remember someone’s name just write the number that they are wearing. Now get to voting!”

“Come on, let’s go get another drink.” Lance pulled Keith towards the refreshment table. They chatted over their drinks and picked at the snacks spread across the table. Five minutes later they found themselves back on stage while Matt rambled on about how close of a contest it was for two of the contestants. Apparently there was almost a tie for first place but the winner won by one vote.

“We’ll start with our third place winner.” Matt paused for dramatic effect, “Aaaannnddd third place goes to Plaxum for her beautiful yet deadly siren costume!” Plaxum walked to Matt and accepted her bouquet of roses. 

“Now ladies and were-gents, it was a close call between first and second place. Like I said before, one vote was all that was needed to tip the scale and so without further ado...second place winner goes tooooooo….Lance!! With his VERY flexible Dia de los Muertos costume!”

Lance slapped his hand on his chest and faked gasped while walking towards Matt. Blowing kisses towards the audience and wiping away fake tears. Matt put the second place winner’s sash across Lance’s chest and Lance pageant waved his way back to Keith’s side. 

Keith sent him smirk and whispered, “I knew you’d win something, I wonder who beat you by one vote though?”

Before Lance could reply Matt was getting ready to announce the winner. “Now I’m sure you’re all wondering what the first prize winner gets for winning….well it _is_ pretty awesome...what better prize than getting a free five course meal from our very own Hunk at his delicious award winning restaurant! I’m actually a bit jealous since the restaurant is completely booked for the next 6 months.”

“I feed you all the time!” Hunk yelled from somewhere in the back of the crowd. 

“Details details.” Matt waved him off. “Okay so our first place winner goes toooooooo……” A drum roll could be heard over the speakers.

“Keith!!!!!!!! With his babelicious alien bounty hunter costume!!”

Keith stood there frozen with wide eyes as the spotlight shone down on him. Lance was jumping up and down fist pumping the air and pushed Keith towards center stage where Matt handed him an envelope (presumably with a certificate to the restaurant) and put a crown atop his head. It sat slightly crooked though because of his antennae. Everyone cheered and clapped while Lance rushed up and picked him up off the ground. Keith squealed as his crown almost fell off.

“Lance!” Keith laughed, “Put me down!”

“Don’t wanna!!” But despite his words he did put Keith down. Once his feet were on the ground, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him close. 

“So looks like I’ll be needing a dinner partner…” Lance’s answering grin sent a jolt of heat down Keith’s spine and next thing he knew Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips against his own. They were soft and warm, they glided against his seamlessly and Keith’s breath hitched when Lance lightly ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Lance pulled back, not far, only enough so Keith could look into his eyes. “So is that a yes to dinner?” Keith asked with a grin on his face.

“Yes, Keith...I can’t wait.” Lance returned the smile and then attached his lips to Keith’s again. 

Keith lost himself within Lance’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what inspired Keith's costume.  
> [Galatic Alien Babe](https://www.halloweencostumes.com/women-s-galactic-alien-babe-costume.html?mpid=207744&gclid=Cj0KCQiA8f_eBRDcARIsAEKwRGfL9Ehk_uRqeWUfnxOhx4J63FVtcqkaNNNmjN1iqduTsqNk_S7WLtEaAraEEALw_wcB)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check out the awesome art that goes with this!  
> [Sampai66 Tumblr](http://sampaii-ca.tumblr.com/post/179643798744/hallow-ball-klance-fic)
> 
> I'm going to make a second chapter to this hue hue hue ;)


End file.
